That's What Packmates Do
by TweakerWolf
Summary: The Pack plays a game of Truth or Dare and it leads to a night of exploring boundaries. Follow along as the Pack learns new dynamics and how they all start to fit together even more, now that they've realized things aren't so black and white.
1. How it Started

A/N: First installment of my Poly!Pack story =D things are mostly smutty lmao with just a bit of plot here and there. For the sake of tagging, I'll start by stating established relationships and then stating the how things evolve. This isn't a complete Pack Orgy, there are going to be characters that have boundaries but that over all, each member of the Pack trusts and accepts the others, there is no shame or nervousness when it comes to showing affection and everyone loves Pack cuddles, even Jackson.

Before I list the relationships, I'll also mention that Malia and Peter are in the Pack, although Malia is the "pup" and Peter is not a creeper. Malia is still working on becoming more human so her actions are very puppy-like (not necessarily wild though) and Peter is actively attempting to be a father figure to her. Since Peter is older than everyone else in the Pack, he abstains from any sexual contact but his feelings for some of the Pack members are explored. Also, to be explained in the later chapters, everyone sexuality since I'm not lumping everyone into a bisexual or pansexual attraction. Some characters are straight, some are gay, others are in between. Note, I will have Danny in this fic as part of the Pack but... I can't envision him with any of the other members listed... Like the only one I can picture him with is Jackson but I have a particular way I'm going to write Jackson so it may not come to be. But he will be around for the intimate times, just not partaking.

Relationships at the start of the fic: Allison/Scott; Jackson/Lydia; Boyd/Erica/Isaac; Danny/off screen character

Poly relationships mentioned in this chapter (in order): Allison/Lydia; Cora/Jackson; Erica/Stiles; Isaac/Scott; Derek/Kira

* * *

The door to the loft slid open, Malia perking up immediately to see who was coming in; the Pack meeting was going to start soon and her favorite person still wasn't here yet. As soon as Stiles walked in, she yipped and ran over to him, easily tackling him to the ground.

"Hi Malia, I'm happy to see you too but please, remember, be careful with the fragile human," Stiles laughed, arms wrapping around the girl on top of him. He waited patiently as she scented his neck and chest, a happy rumbling noise coming from her chest.

"Malia, let the poor boy up," Peter commented. He was glad that she had found someone to attach to, she was still pretty wary around the rest of the Pack and it was going on a month already. Personally he thought it had something to do with the protective feelings he had for the boy that Malia picked up on. After all, if her father had special feelings for the boy, then surely he was different from the rest of the Pack. Peter kept this opinion to himself though, he was the oldest Pack member and did not want to be accused of anything illegal. He was good at disguising his scent though so he was sure only his nephew knew about his feelings, none of the other Betas seemed very aware of those things. Although it helped that they were all a mass of hormones and awkward arousal whenever they all got together.

Hearing her father's words, Malia climbed off Stiles and helped him to his feet, eagerly pulling him to the couch so she could continue the cuddling. "Sit, sit," she ordered, pushing him down first so she could climb into his lap.

Erica couldn't hold in the jealous whimper, turning away from the two of them and cuddling into Isaac's side instead. She couldn't really get mad at Malia, she wasn't truly an adult, not like the rest of them; the coyote had attached to Stiles like a puppy and loved to hog his attention. But Erica liked Stiles too, he was a dependable partner when she wanted to mix things up. But when Malia was like this, no one else could really get close to him, she'd just growl and push them away. Allison was allowed close, but that was probably because she was human and had a gentle touch with the coyote. To keep her mind off of Stiles, she leaned back into Boyd, sucking a hickey into his neck while rubbing at Isaac's crotch with the heel of her foot. Isaac was quick to jump on the wagon, not caring that the meeting was going to start soon. Instead he climbed over Erica, lifting her shirt with her teeth so he could nibble at her stomach.

Derek walked up behind them and tapped them both on the back of the head, a quick glance in Malia's direction was all they needed. The Alpha had pretty much given up on policing the touching and kissing, the Pack was pretty adamant about being in constant contact with someone they were intimate with. But he did put his foot down on limiting the PDA whenever Malia was around, ever since the time she'd seen Jackson with his hand up Lydia's dress. She'd been confused, thinking that he was hurting her, on top of which, she couldn't decipher their scents so she just snarled and flashed her eyes at Jackson. Since then, everyone kept their hands to themselves until Malia left or at least went upstairs; after that, well, things got naughty some times.

It had started when they were having a Pack night a few weeks ago, something they did regularly. This time after the movie finished, the Betas were all worked up, not wanting to fall asleep yet (save for Malia who had already been taken upstairs to sleep). So someone had suggested they play a game, and of course Jackson suggested Truth or Dare. Peter and Derek had tried to excuse themselves, wanting to give the teens some space but Stiles and Lydia both insisted that they stay- it would be good for Pack Bonding! Peter grumbled something about 'knowing exactly where it was headed' but sat down in the circle.

There were the usual 'Truths' of admit your crush, or tell a secret, which of course, playing in a room full of werewolves meant lying was always caught. As the night wore on though, the teens got a little more ambitious. It was Lydia's turn and she bravely asked for a dare.

Isaac had to think for a moment but smiled dangerously as an idea came to him, "I dare you, to make out with the hottest person in the room. Boyfriend obviously excluded."

A few smirks and gasps went around the circle, how would Jackson react? Lydia of course took it in stride, not even pausing to contemplate her choice. She stood up and walked over to Allison, easily climbing into the brunette's lap and pressing against her. No time was wasted with embarrassed fumbling or unsure touches either, Lydia claimed Allison's mouth and her hips were grinding against the girl under her. The effect was immediate, the heavy scent of arousal flooding the room as everyone watched.

The trouble started as Isaac's eyes started to glow and he leaned forward, entranced by the two girls. Jackson immediately snarled and glared at him, possessive of his girlfriend. This caused Scott to growl, set on edge by Jackson's possessiveness, since his girlfriend was also in the mix; no way was he letting Jackson get possessive over Allison. What had surprised everyone next was that Cora, who had been next to Jackson, whimpered and climbed into Jackson's lap, baring her neck to him. The protective scents coming off of him, as well as the testosterone, excited her- none of the other males in the Pack had ever really acted like this and now she couldn't help herself. She wanted Jackson to claim her, offer even a sliver of that possessiveness over her.

Jackson, lost in the haze of the moment, buried his nose in her neck for a moment before looking up at Lydia. The two girls had paused when the growling started, neither having thought of the consequences of making werewolves jealous. But when her eyes met with his, she shared a simple look, 'I'm willing to share if you are.' Jackson nodded easily before biting down on Cora's neck with his human teeth. The dam broke then, the rest of the Betas looking at each other wantonly, wondering what this meant for the rest of them. While they were distracted, Peter excused himself, offering a sarcastic 'good luck' to his nephew. The older Beta knew better than to be present for something like this. As it was, Derek was torn, he was their Alpha and also a few years older than them, technically an adult where they were still minors.

'I'll just… keep an eye on them, make sure it doesn't get totally out of hand,' Derek thought to himself. If he was lucky, no one would think about him sitting in the corner, or approach him. He knew a few of them had some form of attraction to him but it was a line no one had crossed yet and Derek was glad for that. It was interesting to watch and see how the Pack dynamics were coming into play here; he was actually surprised something like this had taken so long to happen. It was rare of course in familial Packs but in one that was full of Bitten wolves, all from different family ties, closeness like this wasn't a strange occurrence (especially considering their ages). Wolves loved to be close to each other, to bond with each other and feel close, coupled with their more human nature, werewolf Packs often intermixed like this. It helped to foster a closer bond between everyone as well, especially if select couples decided to partake; a trust was built between each of the members.

-Meanwhile-

Cora moaned as she felt Jackson bite down on her neck, accepting her silent plea; after everything that had happened to her family, she found it hard to let go, keeping up her hard outer shell. But when she saw Jackson like that, acting on instinct and testosterone, she wanted him. She was reminded of Derek, of how he'd fight to the death for his family, his Pack, only Jackson wasn't her brother, she was allowed to want him. Of course she'd also seen him without a shirt on during all their training sessions, he was definitely easy to look at. After all this time, she wanted to be protected, wanted, possessed in a way that only wolves understood. "Take me Jackson, now," she growled, flashing her eyes at him.

Jackson growled back, arousal mounting as Cora's now amber eyes looked into his. She wasn't Lydia, Lydia was fragile, a human, someone he needed to be careful around. Ever since he'd been bit, he had to learn to watch his strength around the few human members of their Pack. But Cora, she was a wolf like him, she didn't mind the bloody sparring matches or shy away from his flirtations. He pulled at her clothes, standing them both up so he could take off his shirt; it really didn't matter if people were looking at him or watching Lydia right now. Cora was getting all of his attention, she was his outlet tonight. He licked his lips, seeing that Cora was already shimmying out of her pants as well, eager to get started. Jackson pulled her to him before lowering them both to the floor, lips on hers. Her nails raked down his back experimentally, seeing just how rough it was going to get. He moaned and bit down on her lower lip, blue eyes flashing; as she scratched him again, he roughly pulled at her underwear and slid his fingers into her pussy. With his free hand he tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her neck to the side, biting down on her neck some more.

Cora wasted no time, one of her hands sliding between them so she could reach into Jackson's boxer, hand circling his hard cock. "Ooo, I want you inside me," she moaned, running her hand up and down his shaft.

Jackson smirked, sitting up so he could look Cora in the eyes, "Impatient?"

"Obviously, I know what I want, so give it to me!"

"Take off your bra," Jackson told her while he lifted her hips to slide her underwear off.

She was quick to comply, completely ignoring everyone else in the room, eyes on Jackson instead as his erection popped out the front of his boxers. Cora sat up, legs wrapping around his torso and hands in his hair; she nibbled on his ear as he lined up. Jackson laid her back again, wanting to get a better range of motion that sitting back on his knees. He thrust into her slowly at first, a part of him remembering that this wasn't Lydia, this was new to him. As he pulled back out slowly, he listened to Cora rumbling, happy to have him inside her; she arched her back to adjust his angle as Jackson slid back in. As they settled into a rhythm, Jackson started growling, bending over to bite at Cora's collarbone; she returned the favor, leaving indentations on his skin for a few moments before they disappeared. It wasn't long before the two of them were competing to see who would leave the biggest mark.

-Meanwhile-

Scott whined to himself as Allison pulled Lydia's attention back to herself, hands sliding up the redhead's shirt. He'd never really looked at Lydia in any type of sexual way before but now that her and Allison were kissing each other, he was amazed at how good they looked together. Suddenly there was a body on top of him, a whimper of need in his ear; Isaac couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't just watch. Scott wasn't too surprised at Isaac's choice, ever since Isaac had moved in with him, they spent a lot of time together. Plus with their heightened senses, it was almost impossible to ignore when one of them decided to play with themselves. They'd been dancing around each other for a few months now, both too hesitant to broach the subject. But now was the perfect opportunity, they could forget the shyness or embarrassment and see where this might go.

Isaac wasn't shy around guys, he'd come out as pansexual awhile ago and he'd been with Erica and Boyd plenty of times. What made him shy about this was that it was Scott- he lived with Scott right now. He didn't even know how Scott felt about guys, if after this was over, Scott would kick him out, or be awkward around him. But Isaac also needed to be with someone right now, the sexual tension in the room was getting to him and it was Scott's scent that reached his nose first. Since Scott hadn't bothered to push him off, Isaac decided to push a little further, kissing at Scott's neck lightly. The other Beta responded positively, tilting his head to give Isaac more room, one hand sliding under his shirt to caress his skin.

Scott was surprised at how easily he relaxed with Isaac; it was easy to tell the difference between him and Allison since Isaac was all muscle. He explored Isaac's back and chest with his hands while Isaac slowly worked towards kissing him, something Scott found himself looking forward to. So he initiated it, turning his head towards Isaac and finding his lips, arms squeezing just a bit to pull the other wolf towards him. The kiss heated up, Scott's tongue flicking out into Isaac's mouth as Isaac rolled his hips against Scott's side; a moan fell from Scott's lips as he felt Isaac's hard-on press against him.

"Can I touch you?" Isaac asked, barely pulling away from the kiss.

"Please," he murmured, throwing one of his legs over Isaac.

He sucked in a breath as Isaac expertly undid the button of his jeans and slid his hand into his boxers. "You're excited aren't you?" he teased, long fingers easily wrapping around Scott's girth. His eyes started to glow as Scott shuddered at his touch, excitement jolting through the both of them. It didn't take long for Scott to start rolling his hips against Isaac's touch, whimpering and panting, wanting more. "Let me mark you."

"Yea," Scott nodded.

Isaac motioned for Scott to take off his shirt and set to licking at Scott's collarbone, sucking sharply now and again to leave a slight mark. He knew he couldn't go too crazy, he didn't have any kind of lubrication on him and he didn't want to rub Scott completely dry, but he shouldn't have worried. With all the moaning and rumbling going on, with the image of Allison and Lydia next to him, Scott came in Isaac's hand easily. Isaac moaned, sliding his wet hand out of Scott's pants to play with himself. Knowing that he was using Scott's come to rub himself, it didn't take long for Isaac to orgasm as well, a low rumble coming from his chest as he rutted against Scott.

Beside Scott, Stiles was flushed with embarrassment, he hadn't expected Lydia to choose Allison (although really, it shouldn't be such a surprise), and then Isaac had jumped his best friend right next to him. He and Danny were probably the only ones in the room that couldn't pick up on all the extra scents going around right now (since the girls were busy) but he still tried his best to keep his own hormones under control. Allison was Scott's girlfriend! And Jackson would surely kick his ass if he even thought about touching himself right now thinking about Lydia. So he'd sit here and pretend none of this was happening, doing his best to drown out the werewolf-y aroused rumbles going on. Danny had muttered something about making a phone call and had disappeared out the loft door. Maybe he'd talk with Kira! She didn't really have any romantic attachments in the Pack either. He glanced up to look for her but instead made eye contact with Erica.

-Meanwhile-

As soon as Jackson moved in on Cora, Erica started rutting against Boyd, feeling extremely turned on. It was no secret that her and Boyd were already intimate and that sometimes Isaac joined in. She'd been surprised when Boyd had brought it up with her though, easily picking up on all her stray glances his way as well the fact Isaac always masturbated when they were having sex. They were the original three of Derek's Pack, it was only natural they were close, he'd told her. If Isaac was okay with it then Boyd was more than happy to expand their relationship to include him. Of course it had been a bit of a surprise to both of them when he chose to approach Scott just now but then again, those two had been awkward around each other for awhile now.

"Guess we can still have some fun with each other," Erica offered.

Boyd smirked at her, "But Stiles is looking lost over there all alone."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked. She knew that Boyd didn't really feel attracted to anyone else in the Pack, only her and Isaac, so the suggestion surprised her.

"I know you like him, you had a thing for him before we were Bit and it only got stronger afterwards. I already share you with Isaac, so I don't mind if you want to play with him too. Between you and Isaac both being busy, I'll have plenty to watch. Besides that just means I'll get to scent you both later," he promised.

Erica kissed Boyd quickly, happy for the chance to get acquainted with Stiles; as she was thinking of the best way to approach her human Packmate, he glanced up and made eye contact with her. Well, that was easy, she smirked and curled her finger in his direction, silently inviting him over. He looked around nervously before finally hurrying over, shyly sitting next to the blonde.

"You looked a little lonely," Erica prompted, leaning over to kiss on his neck.

Stiles turned beet red and looked over to Boyd fearfully, "But… you're dating Boyd…"

"And Isaac," Erica mentioned as she gently pushed Stiles into a reclining position and climbed on top of him. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun, everyone else is; I won't make it awkward, I promise."

He thought about questioning it but Boyd just nodded and well, Isaac was busy with Scott so he must be okay with sharing at a time like this so he wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. "Yea, okay," he whispered just before Erica kissed him full on the mouth.

"I'll be good to you," Erica promised, leaving lipstick marks down his neck. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret that Stiles was completely inexperienced, so she didn't want to totally overwhelm him in front of everyone like this. She lifted his shirt and licked at his stomach while unbuttoning his pants. She folded his pants open and lifted his stiffening cock out of his boxers.

Stiles gasped as he realized just what Erica had planned, she was going to give him head, here? Sure, the others were busy as well but, talk about voyeurism; his hands gripped the cushion and he sucked in a breath when her soft hands touched him. He could feel himself growing harder as she ran her tongue around his tip; as soon as he reach his full length, Erica purred and took him in her mouth. She used her tongue to swirl around his head before sucking lightly, head bobbing, taking him in further a bit at a time. Within moments she'd relaxed her throat and had all of his cock in her mouth, moving his head along the back of her throat as she sucked. Stiles watched her as she moaned, head moving up and down, it was amazing; he felt his hip buck a few times, biting his lip and hoping Erica was okay with that. But she seemed to take it in stride, head moving with his hips as she pushed him closer to the edge.

"Erica, ooo.. Erica I," Stiles stammered out, doing his best to tell her that he was close. At the very least, he wasn't going to be some jerk that surprised her with that, especially considering not everyone swallowed. But she just patted his cheek, opening her eyes to look up at him and purr. She rubbed her breasts against his thighs and whimpered around his cock, wanton look in her eyes. Stiles had no idea she could get any hotter than before but she just managed; he closed his eyes and dropped his head back as he came. Boyd rumbled to himself as he watched Erica swallowing, her nails pressed into Stiles's stomach- she loved to give head, and of course he always enjoyed watching.

"E-Erica, you… you didn't," Stiles panted, coming back to his senses now.

The blonde gentle released him, using her hand to wipe of the worst of the saliva before tucking him back into his boxers. She kissed his stomach and then climbed up to his chest, "That's what Packmates do."

"C'mere," he muttered, lifting her chin with his thumb. "I may not be good but… I'd… I'd like to return the favor in the future." After a moment Erica smiled at him and nodded, it would be fun to teach him. He kissed her then, hoping that he would be able to convince her just how grateful he was.

-Meanwhile-

Back in the corner, Derek was still observing, the smallest of smiles on his lips as he watch his Pack bond with each other. He had to admit though, he wished he could have taken Stiles somewhere more private, used this opportunity as an excuse to finally kiss the teenager. Technically he still could, no one would challenge his right to whomever he wanted. But he was the Alpha and he wasn't going to put Stiles in that situation, so instead he let Erica have her fun. He was surprised though when Kira shyly walked over to sit next to him.

"Not going to partake?" he asked, making sure she knew there was no judgment. She was a Kitsune after all so she might not feel the same pull at the rest of them; plus it probably didn't help that she was the newest member to their Pack.

Kira blushed, "I… I don't know the others well enough… I um, I know Scott and Stiles but I never really thought about them like that. Scott is cute though, but he's dating Allison so I never…"

"Well, as you can see, at least right now, those lines don't really exist. This would be a good time to explore the bonds you have with the others."

"What if… I wanted to explore bonds with someone else?" Kira asked quickly, her cheeks turning pink.

Derek looked at her more closely, wondering exactly what she meant. His eyes flashed red as she leaned towards him and bared her neck. "Kira…?"

"I know that, that I'm a part of the Pack; you let me come to the meetings and everything but… I feel like an outsider still. Please Alpha… help me feel welcome. Make me your Beta."

The older male felt a rush of arousal, her posturing was completely submissive and her voice was so soft, pleading. She was looking up at him through her lashes, neck still bared. He reached out and cupped the back of her head gently, pulling her closer; it was only proper that he accept her posturing. As he leaned down, mouth hovering over her neck, Kira let out a small whimper of want, pressing closer to him. That was all it took, Derek, surrounded by the sounds and scents of his young Pack, along with the girl practically in his lap, he let his instincts take over. With human teeth, he bit down on her neck, strong arms wrapping around her much smaller frame to pull her into his lap.

"Oh, Alpha, please," she whispered, legs wrapping around him so she could grind down on his lap. "Take me, show me how to be a good Beta."

One of Derek's hands slid lower, reaching under her skirt; his fingers effortlessly slipping into her panties. He growled with arousal as he felt how wet she was, middle finger spreading her lips open. Kira arched her back and moaned as he started to finger her, his fast movements stimulating her. She reached down between them and undid the button on Derek's pants, sliding down the zipper too. The Alpha understood what she wanted, too far gone to think of the implications; he stood up and pressed her against the wall. He gripped her ass with one hand to help support her while he freed himself from his jeans with the other. Kira wasted no time, adjusting herself around his waist to line up her hips, mouth on his neck as she whimpered. Trusting her to keep herself supported with her legs and arms, Derek pulled aside her underwear with one hand and lined himself up, other hand guiding him to her opening. He thrust into her, rocking his hips to push in as far as he could, growling with satisfaction as she let out a moan. He gripped her hips as he pumped in and out, barely giving her time to breathe as he leaned down to lick at her lips. She opened up to him obediently, moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She sucked at his tongue lightly, hands gripping his shoulders as she was pressed into the wall; Kira knew Derek wouldn't disappoint her, his deep thrusts filling her easily. Most people thought of Kira as a shy, innocent girl but when Kira wanted something, she got it; she'd wanted Derek since she first laid eyes on him. Now that he was inside her, her nerves were electric, each thrust giving her jolts of pleasure. It wasn't long before Derek was close to the edge, he'd shied away from any type of intimate contact since Kate and Kira's moans and whimpers were enough to get him off regardless. Suddenly Kira let out a keen wail and tilted her head back against the wall, her legs squeezing his hips as she orgasmed, mouth agape as she moaned. Derek rumbled as he came, her tense body tightening around him driving him over the edge; they stayed pressed together for a moment before Derek pulled out.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered against her ear. He made sure her skirt was covering them both before he turned around and carried her to the bathroom.

"Yes Alpha," she mewed, collapsing against his chest, muscles slack in pure bliss.

By the time the pair of them made it back out into the main room of the loft, the others were all lying around in various stages of undress. They were all panting and sated, the smell of come heavy in the air; Derek wasn't the only one that had gotten off completely. Closest to them was Cora, reclined on her back, completely naked, a huge grin on her face. Next to her, Jackson was down to just his boxers, hands over his stomach as he caught his breath. The Alpha nodded to himself as he averted his eyes, happy that his sister had finally let go. Over on the larger couch, Allison and Lydia were cuddled up together, clothes rumpled and hair mussed; small kisses were still being exchanged. Beside them, Scott and Isaac were studying each other, the fronts of their pants were soiled; they must have held back some, probably still too nervous even in the heat of the moment. As Derek led Kira over to the chairs in the corner again, Kira tilted her chin in Stiles's direction.

"Looks like Stiles feels welcome too," she commented. Derek nodded in agreement as he casually rested his hand on the back of her neck.

The boy in question was still reclined, mouth agape in total surprise as Erica sucked hickeys into his stomach, pants still undone. Erica had gone easy on him, probably not wanting to put him on the spot with so many others in the room.

"Derek," a quiet voice called from upstairs. From atop the stairs, Peter was holding an armful of blankets. He knew that the Betas weren't going to be leaving any time soon, not after an evening like that. "Take these, I'll grab the pillows."

The Alpha nodded and left Kira, knowing he needed to take care of his Betas. They could talk about everything in the morning. The group of teens moved together in the center of all the couches, limbs all intertwined as they relaxed. No matter what kind of day they had or who might be fighting with whom, once they were all together for a Pack night, they collapsed in a pile. Peter was the only one that abstained, choosing to sleep near Malia, who was still wary about such large cuddle piles. At least that way she didn't feel completely left out. Kira waited for Derek to join the pile, sidling up on top of his chest, claiming his personal space as her own tonight.


	2. Time to Talk

A/N: I know I had posted that this is mostly going to be smutty but I'm incapable of not having some sort of plot XD So this chapter focuses more on the aftermath of the first chapter, basically setting the groundwork for any future chapters. Just wanted to get it all out there in more detail about how the individuals feel about starting this polyamory love fest. Plus I like to give the characters depth that relates to my stories, more than just what TW has shown us- I really want the Pack ties and dynamic to show =D so not as much naughty stuff here but that it will set the groundwork down for all the later chapters with naughty stuff!

also, Malia calls Peter "Dad Peter" since she technically still has Mr. Tate as her dad that she knew growing up but that Peter is helping her to understand her heritage. Just throwing that out there in case the wording in the beginning might have confused anyone.

* * *

-Next Morning-

Derek of course was the first one awake but Kira was still lying atop him and he didn't have the heart to move her; he listened to the in-sync heart beats of all his Betas as he rubbed the fox's back, content.

"Puppy pile still?" Malia asked as she came down to look for food.

"Malia, shhh, they are probably still sleeping," Peter reminded her as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Stiles here still?" she asked, sniffing the air to pick out his scent. She perked up when she caught it, happy that she'd get to eat breakfast with him. As she hurried to get some bowls out, Peter walked over to the pile of limbs, a smirk on his face as he looked over them all.

"So, last night finally happened?" Peter asked.

Derek nodded from his spot on the floor, "Yea, finally; I figured it would happen on its own so I never brought it up. I'll admit I was beginning to wonder though, we were feeling too divided. Everyone is bonding though, I can feel the shift already and I'm sure they will too when they wake up. It's starting to feel more like what we had… before the fire- that closeness. We were a little unprepared though… I should have said something, I don't think these kids are ready for pups any time soon. Can't do anything about it now though, just keep it in mind for the future."

Peter flashed his teeth at his nephew, "You don't want to be a dad? Sounded more than ready last night."

"Shut up," Derek growled, subconsciously squeezing his arms around Kira a little tighter.

"What's with all the growling first thing in the morning?" Stiles complained.

"Stiles, breakfast!" Malia called out happily.

Stiles smiled and tried to sit up but the tangle of limbs around him were too heavy. "I'm a bit stuck… Erica is dead weight right now, and I think… Isaac is across my legs."

"S'not polite to comment on a woman's weight," Erica mumbled, rolling off his chest to snuggle with Boyd.

"Wasn't commenting on your weight, just mentioning how you are absolutely relaxed and weren't to be moved of anyone's accord but your own," Stiles promised, leaning over to kiss the back of her hand. Now that his upper body was free, he was able to squirm free of the Scott/Isaac pile across his legs. "Note to self… take off jeans before next puppy pile," he complained.

"Sounds like fun," Erica purred, eyes still closed.

"Trust me, it's 100 times more comfortable," Cora said, stretching languidly, her bare chest coming free from the blanket.

Stiles swallowed, completely forgetting to look away for a moment, a blush rising up his neck. Thankfully he was brought back to his senses when Jackson growled low in his throat and threw an arm over Cora, pulling her in closer. Stiles cleared his throat and moved to meet Malia in the kitchen as Jackson started roughly biting on the youngest Hale.

"Dad Peter, how come Cora gets to be nakie? I don't get to be nakie! And Jackson, no fighting before breakfast, remember!" Malia pouted.

Derek did his best to hold in a laugh as he sat up, pulling Kira with him. "Cora got hot in the puppy pile but she's going to get dressed soon, before she eats. Right Cora?"

"Mhmm, yea, getting dressed," she murmured, nails scratching down Jackson's chest. Just a moment from now, she was still connecting with Jackson. It was nice that he hadn't abandoned her for Lydia last night. Even now, he was marking her, letting her know that he was still interested. She sighed heavily when Derek cleared his throat, whimpering as she pulled away from Jackson to find her shirt. They'd have to talk about it later, when there weren't so many extra ears listening in, for now she'd settle for breakfast cuddles since it seemed like Lydia wasn't ready to give up Allison either.

Jackson huffed as well, secretly being a huge fan of morning cuddles but it was something he rarely got. Lydia always got up early the mornings after they slept together, she had a rather long morning routine in order to look her best, so it had been nice with Cora. But he knew better than to push Derek's limits, one throat clearing was plenty of warning. So he sat up and found his shirt bundled under the blankets and threw it on, more than ready for food.

As the others started to get up and make their way into the kitchen, Peter reminded Malia that they were going for a run and to put on the right kind of clothes when she finished. If he got her out of the house, it would give the Betas time to talk with Derek about what had changed between them.

"Too bad Danny didn't stay," Scott mentioned as he ate. "He likes our puppy piles doesn't he?"

Stiles couldn't help but smile every time someone used his term for the snuggle piles- he just couldn't help it! Derek and Peter had scoffed but the other teens felt it was appropriate and knew that Stiles wasn't degrading them or anything by saying it like that so the term had stuck. Derek still rolled his eyes every time he heard it, so that was an added bonus!

"Yea, he's come a long way," Boyd answered. Since he was one of the humans of the Pack, he didn't feel the pull like the others, and he wasn't big on mass cuddling at first. Probably because the only people he knew well enough were Jackson and Lydia. But he'd still stay on the outskirts of the pile and let the other members scent him, warming up to the idea. Lately he'd been okay with some of the other members getting into his personal space to cuddle as well.

"Remember though, he has a boyfriend who isn't Pack… last night was probably too weird for him to stick around for," Jackson reminded them.

"And we can all talk about that after breakfast, clear the air, if you will," Derek told them.

After everyone had finished and Malia and Peter left for their run, everyone gathered in the main room. Cora did her best to bite back her jealousy, Jackson was sitting by Lydia's side again, but Lydia had been first. Whatever might happen between her and Jackson was probably always going to be a secondary thing and she had to keep telling herself that.

"I'm going to start this off by saying that what happened last night can't be talked about in terms of cheating or stealing someone away. Nothing about last night was awkward so I don't want any of you to be embarrassed to look your Packmates in the eye. Everyone clear so far?" Derek asked. Everyone nodded, so far so good. "Some of you are in established relationships, have been for awhile now, while others are single, but that doesn't mean that you can't have connections with other people. This isn't something that only effects werewolves, there are many people out there that enjoy plyamorous relationships but with us, it carries a bit more weight, it affects our Pack bonds. Some of you might have already felt the shift, I was acutely aware of it changing as the night progressed." There were a few more nods, the ones more in tune with their wolf nature could feel it too. "Since I'd rather not drone on about this and turn it into a lecture, I guess we'll just start with questions and go from there."

Boyd was the first to raise his hand, waiting to be acknowledged before speaking. "It's okay if not everyone joins in right? I don't mind that Erica, or Isaac, experimented last night but I'm not really feeling that sort of attraction to anyone else in the Pack."

"No, everyone bonds differently, especially taking sexual and romantic orientations into account. Just because we, as a Pack, are starting to explore a more intimate connection with each other doesn't mean that it will be like an orgy, or that it is expected that every member sleeps with every other member. But now that we've opened the door, it means that we can explore paths we previously thought were off limits. Of course it also stands that no Pack member is to force themselves on anyone- if your advances are not welcome, they are not welcome and you are to stop. I want everyone to feel comfortable talking with each other and figuring out their comfort zones."

Cora spoke up next, "Is it okay if I talk with Jackson? And Lydia, since it concerns her too… I have questions but I mean, I don't know if everyone wants to hear since it's more specific."

"Actually, I'd be down to um, talking with Scott a little more privately too?" Isaac mumbled.

Derek nodded, "We can break it off into smaller groups. I'll be here if anyone has pressing concerns or has more general questions."

"Wait, um before we all break off, I have a legit question for everyone to hear," Stiles interrupted. He swallowed as everyone looked at him, his face growing red. "So um, well I know that all the werewolves in the group are safe but um, how should us human members be concerned when it comes to like STDs and stuff?"

Derek nodded gratefully, "That's an excellent point and related to that topic, I definitely want everyone to be practicing some sort of safe sex. Babies are adorable but all of you are still in high school and I'd rather you didn't get pregnant, let alone mention how your parents might feel. On the topic of STDs and STIs, any werewolf is immune. They also cannot carry the disease unless they jump from direct contact with one body to the next, like in a threesome situation. So any wolf on wolf sex besides the traditional penis in vagina I won't require the use of condoms. As for the humans, if you are willing to keep your dabbling inside the Pack, it shouldn't be an issue as long as everyone has started with a clean slate. If anyone wishes to also dabble outside of the Pack, I'd recommend using protection and getting tested regularly, just to be safe. Just because there are only a few human members, doesn't mean we can be careless and let them get sick."

"So, if I'm clean, and for instance, Allison is clean, we wouldn't need any type of protection?" Lydia asked. "Since the only other people we've been with up to this point have been werewolves, and neither of us wanted to go outside the Pack?"

Derek nodded, "In that situation yes, it would be fine. If for any reason you are feeling nervous about needing protection against infection, err on the side of caution and use something. There are only four of you that can contract something and only if you have sex with another human so the odds are low. But I'm very serious about the pregnancy part, whichever method you are most comfortable using, as long as every viable pairing has something. Anything else?"

The Pack shook their head and looked around, ready to break off into their smaller groups. Thankfully, as the Pack had grown, Derek and Peter had done some work on the loft, connecting the floor below them to the original loft. Now everyone had their own rooms, just in case they needed to get away for awhile, they had a safe, familiar space to crash in. Cora led Jackson and Lydia downstairs to her room, her hard shell coming back again as she prepared for Lydia to lay down some ground rules. She sat at her desk and let them have the bed, looking between the two of them, unsure of how to start.

"So, I guess the biggest question would be, would something like last night happen again? I'm assuming since you wanted to discuss it, it isn't going to be a onetime thing?" Lydia asked.

"I don't want it to be," Cora answered, looking at Jackson.

He nodded as well, "It was… nice. Obviously I still love you, like Derek said it doesn't mean we have to split up or anything but, I liked being close to Cora too."

Lydia smiled, "I'm glad. Honestly I'd been pining after Allison for awhile now and wasn't sure how to bring it up. I'd never leave you Jackson, we're… we work, we're long term. But now that I don't have to choose- I can share… I feel relieved. Plus I noticed how relaxed you were after, like you were really able to just let go." She gently took Jackson's hand, "I know that you have to be careful around me, I mean I never liked really rough sex to begin with but after you were changed you had to be extra careful. I understand that with Cora, you don't have to be, I'm sure last night was very cathartic." Lydia looked into Cora's eyes, knowing that the youngest Hale was troubled. "It probably was good for both of you, I'd never take that away from you."

"You… you aren't going to tell me that I can only have sex with him on certain days. Or only if you didn't want it first or anything?" Cora asked. She'd been expecting ground rules, a schedule or something, not just… acceptance. On one hand, she knew Lydia had to be okay with it, she hadn't made a fuss last night and there were no signs of hostility during breakfast but, Cora hadn't been expecting her to be this open about all of it.

"Of course not, things like this… they can't be controlled. If something happens, Jackson has a hard day, or is generally frustrated, I want him to be able to go to you to work it out. And that includes more than just sex- I know he likes to spar with you more than the others since you aren't afraid of hurting him, or getting hurt in return. I've known for awhile, after he was bit, that I couldn't be everything to Jackson no matter how hard I tried, so I won't deny him when he's found something- someone that works. That being said, I do still expect some private time with him," she concluded with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll find a rhythm after the dust settles, since Scott and Allison have to work out everything too. She'll probably be keeping you occupied for awhile before you think about coming to me," Jackson laughed. He'd been amazed when Lydia had finally broke out of her façade, showing everyone just how brilliant she was. He hadn't been expecting it at all, although he probably should have, she'd dropped plenty of hints. Now though, he was just amazed at how awesome she was, happy that she still wanted someone like him. Jackson wasn't dumb by any means but he was definitely more into the physical world than the mental world; the two of them realized just how deep their relationship ran though. They may have fooled everyone at school into thinking it was a superficial relationship but like Lydia said, they worked. And now they worked even better that they didn't have to hide behind their personas.

"Is… is there anyone else in the Pack that you might be interested in spending time with?" Cora asked suddenly. She had always been very matter-of-fact, since the first hurdle was already behind them, she moved on to the next point.

Jackson thought for a moment, he hadn't even thought about that, he was more concerned with needing to hear Lydia say it was really okay. Sure Kira was cute, Allison too, but he didn't really feel drawn to them like he did Cora. Erica was just too much like his sister, they bickered constantly and of course there was their history- he hadn't been the nicest person to her prior to her transformation. They'd worked hard and put that behind them but their personalities still clashed in some respects and he just couldn't see himself being intimate with her. Even their scenting was vague, mostly brief forehead touches after sparring or shoulder rubs as they passed each other on their way to class. "No, just you two. Can you think of anyone?"

Cora shrugged, "I haven't thought about it… no one else has really caught my eye, I've been, as Lydia put it, pining for awhile, focused on you. I'm straight so none of the girls really catch my eye, sorry Lydia, no threesomes. As for the guys… I don't know. Is it okay if in the future that's an option?"

"Not even once?" Jackson groaned good-naturedly. "And I won't monopolize your time, although um, warning- if you end up finding someone that isn't Pack, I might react more aggressively at first. I noticed it with Danny when he started getting closer with his boyfriend. We aren't together like that but it still riled me up since he's Pack and the new scent on him wasn't."

"That's a fair warning, I'm sure you aren't the only one. I'm not exceptionally close to Danny like you are so I haven't bristled too much at the new scent but it's definitely not weird that you did since even I felt something." Together they turned toward Lydia, wondering what her answer might be.

"I might explore a bit, but it would be more of if they approached me kind of thing. I don't have anyone else in mind that I'd like to actively progress with," she answered with a shrug. It wasn't like her other friends in the Pack weren't attractive, and she'd be happy to explore her sexual appetites but on the long term affections, she was only thinking about adding Allison in that respect.

"Oh as for the pregnancy thing, you have nothing to worry about with me, I'm covered," Cora stated, in a rough tone that noted it wasn't up for discussion.

-Meanwhile-

Isaac stood up and wandered closer to Scott, looking at Allison shyly, wondering if she'd want to be a part of the conversation as well.

"I'll be out here, I have a few other questions for Derek, just for my own sake. We've already discussed what we need to," Allison mentioned, patting her boyfriend's leg.

Scott nodded, "Sounds good. Should we uh, go to my room?"

The blond nodded and quietly followed his friend downstairs; it felt weird going to a room that wasn't his own, or Erica's and was surprised to see that Scott's room was rather lived in. He must spend more time here than he thought- or Scott was just notoriously messy and Melissa wasn't here to yell at him. Isaac sat on the bed and clasped his hands in his lap to stop himself from fidgeting; he felt like he did before he got turned. With Erica, he'd been sure of himself, the two of them taking the school by storm with their new confidence; when her and Boyd asked if he wanted to be with intimate with them he'd been excited. They'd flirted and gotten cozy at school to mess with everyone but had never crossed that line. After realizing that they were offering a long term situation, he'd practically undressed right then and there. But now he was worried about how Scott might feel, now that the heat from last night was gone.

"Isaac, it's okay, remember what Derek said, no awkwardness?" Scott started off, sensing the nervousness.

"Yea, right, not awkward," Isaac repeated with a nod.

Scott smiled, "I liked last night, I think it was a long time coming. I uh, had actually been planning on asking you if… um, you'd like to try it. I had brought it up with Allison maybe a month ago? After the shower incident at the house," Scott was steadily turning darker, the blush showing even on his tan skin. "I was confused since, I mean… I've never felt attracted to a guy before but the more time I spent around you, the more I thought about you… She said I might be um… hetero-flexible? I don't know if that's different at all from like bi-curious or not but anyways I'm rambling… I talked with her about how I felt about you and she said she was okay with me approaching you, I just never worked up the courage, especially since I know you're in a relationship with Erica and Boyd."

"Well, thanks for not assuming I'm a slut, I've heard that a few times since the three of us have been more obvious with our relationship. Just because I'm dating more than one person at a time, some people think that means I'll have sex with anyone- also probably has to do with the fact that not everyone understands pansexuality."

"No, I wouldn't think that! Who a person has sex with is no one else's business, calling someone a slut is just… awful- it just means they are jealous said person isn't sleeping with them. Regardless of your dating situation, I was hoping you'd be open to um trying something. And I take it you are? Or was last night a heat of the moment thing? It's okay if you don't want to take it any further, I'm still trying to work everything out about how I feel and-"

Isaac leaned forward and softly kissed Scott, "Relax. I've felt attracted to you too for awhile, although I haven't talked to Erica and Boyd about it I'm sure they are okay with it. I mean Boyd just said upstairs that he didn't mind but we'll probably still talk about it later. I'm willing to help you figure this all out, and it's a big relief to know that Allison is already on board with it, which is what she meant by already having discussed it I'm assuming. We'll take it slow, see what you're comfortable with, together."

"Well I know I like your kisses," Scott whispered, leaning in for another one.

-Meanwhile-

Stiles sat there, glad that no one had made a big deal about his question- he didn't want to start off his sexual debut by catching something! It must be nice that the others never really had to worry about catching anything- not that they were promiscuous or anything just that it was one less thing to worry about. His thoughts were interrupted as Erica suddenly dropped into his lap, arms around his neck.

"So, since Malia isn't here calling dibs on your lap, wanna head to my room and 'talk' about this new development?" she asked. And with the wink she used when mentioning "talk" Stiles doubted there would be many words involved.

Boyd chuckled, "You sure do pounce quick, don't wear him out too fast Babe, he still has the rest of the day ahead of him."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be gentle," she commented. Without waiting for an answer, she stood up, pulling at Stiles's shirt collar to make him follow. She loved the dazed look on his face, almost like he hadn't been expecting something like this to continue. He should have known that Erica had a thing for him, what with all the flirting she did after she received the bite. Stiles had always been her Batman and now she actually gets to be with him. Hell she would have been with him sooner but Stiles had been stuck on Lydia and thought her flirtations were all just a ruse.

As they entered Erica's room, the door swinging shut behind them, Stiles's heart started to speed up. "Um, are we actually going to talk about things? I mean, I'm not exactly sure how this might work? I've uh… never really been good in the relationship department…"

"It's not that you've never been good, you've never been given a chance," Erica countered, leading him to the bed and lying him back. "I personally think you'd be great at it, you're sweet, attentive, and you'd totally remember all the small details of any relationship. Don't over think it- it's rather easy. I like you and you like me right?"

"Yea, you're sweet, even though you try to hide it. And holy crap it's super hot how you just own yourself, I envy your confidence."

Erica pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Then we can be in a relationship. It won't take away from what I have with Boyd and Isaac at all, it's not like a competition or something. When I'm with them, I'm with them and when I'm with you, I'm with you. If you want to also work on a new relationship with someone else that's cool too. But right now, it's just you and me."

Stiles nodded, that was pretty simple, and he'd even be able to think about being with someone else on top of this? Monogamous relationships were great and all but damn if it didn't feel good to know that he might finally get the courage to approach Derek after this. Without feeling guilty about any feeling he had for Erica, without any complications. After all, lusting after someone else's girlfriend was generally rude, and if last night hadn't had happened, he would have still thought about her, and Derek, and felt awful about it.

"So, if that's all the questions you had?" Erica asked, climbing over top of him.

He smirked and raised a brow, "Any chance of a threesome? Is that too typical? I'm just finally ready to embrace everything sex has to offer."

Erica paused, tilting her head as she thought about his offer. "I've never had sex with another girl before so I don't know… But I don't mind two guys, I've done that before."

"I um, I don't think I'd mind that… I'm bi so, depending on the guy, I'm totally down," Stiles told her.

"Is that why you're always asking Scott and Danny if you're attractive to gay guys?"

He nodded, "Yea I mean… at the time I really only wanted Lydia on the women's spectrum and as far as I knew, no one else was interested since you were kinda shy at the time… So I figured maybe I'd try my hand with the guys… Danny never answered me though and I think Scott is always supposed to say yes since he's my best friend…"

"I'm sure we can find someone, but I'd rather have some personal time with you first," Erica answered. She pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it by the pillows, "I think we should get to know each other better, don't you?"

Stiles swallowed, shyly settling his hands on her hips, "Yea, that um, that seems like a good idea."

Erica smiled at him, "Nervous? You don't have to keep it PG you know?" She pulled her shirt over her head and gently tugged his hands up to her chest.

He sucked in a breath, thumbs ghosting over her nipples as his hands held her full breasts. "No bra?" he asked in a hushed voice. Stiles felt himself stiffening at the sudden show of skin, coupled with the fact that he was actually holding a pair of boobs.

"I don't sleep with one on, way too uncomfortable. I pulled it off before crawling into the cuddle pile." She couldn't help but smile at the look on Stiles's face, happy to be the one to grant him this first trophy. Of course she wouldn't have been bothered if he'd handled some before now, but the look on his face was so different than what she'd been expecting and it turned her on more.

She leaned down slowly, letting him decide if he wanted to exploring her skin with his mouth, Stiles of course was eager to try that route. He sat up a bit, gently kissing around her nipple, first one breast, then the other, tongue flicking out just a bit. Erica whimpered softly, the soft touches making her want more- she brought a hand up and ran it through Stiles's hair encouraging him to continue.

-Meanwhile-

Allison smiled as Scott led Isaac down the stairs, "Good for them."

"You knew that was going to happen?" Kira asked.

"Well I didn't know it was going to happen like that but um, well I guess there isn't much reason to keep it under wraps… Scott has wanted to approach Isaac for a little while now, see how he felt about maybe adding another relationship. Totally would have respected it if Isaac only wanted to be with Erica and Boyd but, looks like Isaac had been wondering about it too."

Derek nodded, "Those three learned pretty fast that polyamory was a great way to strengthen the Pack, realizing that there was nothing wrong with it as long as everyone involved was happy. Isaac wouldn't have had any problem with branching out; Erica and Boyd also wouldn't have any issues with him doing so."

"Too bad they didn't learn from us sooner huh Derek?" Boyd smirked. He knew it was probably a lot for some people to get used to, just going off of the reactions to his relationship with Erica and Isaac. A lot of kids at school didn't get it but no one in the Pack had shunned them when they first found out. Stiles had been immensely curious of course, asking all sorts of questions and Scott was more involved in reminding Stiles to tone it down than focusing on the threesome's choices.

Kira perked up when she heard Allison mention Scott's thoughts about Isaac- they'd talked about a poly type of relationship before? Was Allison willing to share him with others as well now that the Pack was openly discussing it? She bit her lip and looked over at Derek, her skin tingling at the memory of last night. Did she need more than Derek?

"I just hope no one feels pressured into a situation," Derek said with a sidelong glance in Boyd's direction. He knew that Boyd was careful with his affections, wanting- needing, a deep connection with someone before opening up to them; what if there was someone else in the Pack like that? No one had mentioned it and as far as he could tell last night, no one had seemed uncomfortable but that didn't mean it wasn't possible.

Allison shook her head, "I think we all know each other fairly well, and we all respect each other… you would be able to sense if someone was uncomfortable wouldn't you?"

"Yea, a werewolf would definitely be able to pick up on that emotion coming from their partner but that doesn't mean they'd recognize it as a sign to stop… I don't think anyone in the Pack would intentionally cause stress but if they didn't realize just how uncomfortable someone was?" Derek frowned. He'd learned firsthand with his original Betas that bitten werewolves took longer to recognize emotions and the scents tied to them. "And on top of that, you human members can't pick up on that."

Allison grinned then, "Lydia can be pretty persuasive."

"What about me? Seems like I came back just in time," the redhead called out as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Just talking about how good at persuasion you are, I mean didn't take much to win me over," Allison answered with a smile.

Lydia hummed, "I actually was ready to talk to you about that, now that the Cora situation is squared away. Scott will be okay without you for awhile right?"

Kira snickered, "Oh yea, he's um, rather occupied, I stopped hearing conversation a bit ago. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything," she added on quickly. She had just noticed the sudden drop in background voices and determined which room had gone quiet.

"That must be so distracting sometimes, hearing things like that if you don't know how to turn off your ears, as it were," Lydia thought aloud.

"Makes things a lot of fun when you're living with a couple that frequently has some fun," Isaac laughed, reappearing in the main room, holding Scott's hand. As everyone turned to look at them they both turned pink, their hair was probably still messy. Good thing they heal fast or else their lips would be puffy too. That was actually why Isaac had prompted Scott to come back out, he'd been closer to going further and this was supposed to be about talking things out right now. He couldn't keep Scott locked away in a room, not if maybe Allison needed to talk with him still.

"You could have left if it got to you," Boyd quipped, dangerous smirk on his face. The first few times they had heard Isaac leave, although they tried to be considerate and be as quiet as they could. They didn't want to force him to leave just because they were feeling frisky but it was probably still too awkward for him. It hadn't been long though before he just stayed, and they heard quiet moans coming from his room. When they'd realized how much he was getting into it, they just stopped being quiet about it.

Isaac turned pink and scowled good-naturedly, "I seem to recall that it was you two that approached me."

Boyd laughed and got up from his spot on the couch, "I only encouraged Erica since I knew you would never get the courage to ask. Come on." The larger Beta softly inserted himself between Scott and Isaac, sliding his hands into Isaac's.

"Oops, do you have to fix his scent?" Scott teased, easily dropping down in Boyd's empty seat.

"Maybe," Boyd called out, smiling at his Packmate.

Lydia leaned on Allison, "So, we're totally cool right? I mean I liked last night and Scott totally can't hog you now since that wouldn't be fair that he gets to share Isaac."

"We're totally cool," Allison assured her, reaching down to link their hands together. "I had no idea you felt that way… I didn't know you were bi?"

"Yea, I never really put it out there since I was in a dedicated relationship with Jackson; figured people didn't really need to know unless I wanted to tell them. I was relieved when you came out last year. I mean… I guess it sounds bad to say you were my second choice, if things with Jackson didn't work out but that was pretty much how it went on in my head."

Scott gasped, "But what about me?"

The redhead shrugged, "I can be very persuasive and I might have deemed you as an obstacle."

Allison laughed, knowing that Lydia wouldn't have actually sabotaged their relationship, but oh if they hadn't gotten past their rocky period, she had no doubt Lydia would have pounced.

"At least we all know that no one has to break up now," Scott said, stretching out on the couch. He was still smiling, glad that Isaac had made the leap last night and that today he was still 100% on board. Despite wanting to take things further, he was definitely happy that Isaac had more control and put an end to their make out session. He was used to how things were with Allison and the more he thought about how sex might be with Isaac, he felt a spike of hesitation. Scott knew it would go away though, since he had felt the same way with Allison before their first time- it was just because it was an unknown. But since Isaac stopped them from going too far, Scott still had time to acquaint himself with the idea; it would be super embarrassing to him if they got all naked and everything then he chickened out.

Derek smiled as Lydia dropped her head onto Allison's lap, letting the brunette play with her hair, all of them doing their best to ignore the loud sounds coming from Cora's room. His Pack was whole now, their bonds strengthened. Now all he had to do was make sure they didn't treat the loft like a sex den or something- they still had responsibilities and needed to keep their urges under control.

* * *

A/N: Okay so now that the first round of relationships is set, pretty much from this chapter on will be various moments in the Pack's life where they get their smut on. There will be fluffy moments as well but also more! So some chapters may be couple oriented and some may jump from person to person like these first two. Not sure yet, but here is another =D


	3. A Good Alpha

A/N: Okay soooo this started off innocently enough but then Kira went off on a tangent and Derek is actually an adult about it. Just to warn everyone, the first so many paragraphs of this are of Derek and Kira talking about how exactly the menstrating few affect the Pack. There is nothing graphic, just Derek explaining that "well yea, of course we notice that, can't help it" because Kira kinda overshared. I actually wasn't planning on having the conversation steer that way at the beginning but I realized it fit Kira's character to get distracted and that by having Derek actually act like an adult about it, it puts Kira even more at east around him, vs feeling self conscious about her random overshares (who says you can't be a total minx one night and then a nerd the next morning? lol). Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, I'll put a *skip to* in between the transition so after the *skip to* they'll just be in Derek's room talking about the actual sex from the other chapter and by talking, I mean like... having sex XD

This is basically all Derek/Kira although at the very end there is some voyeurism that completely surprised me but I was on such a roll that my fingers kept typing. Stiles and Jackson get a little lost in the moment although Jackson leaves, embarrassed. (building the hint for later chapters, wink wink!)

* * *

*Derek and Kira*

The day had passed, Isaac and Boyd still off in Isaac's room, Jackson and Cora eventually reappeared, then Stiles and Erica. Jackson excused himself, saying that he was going to check on Danny. Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott all left to make appearances at home while Erica disappeared into Isaac's room to join her boyfriends. Derek had gone into the kitchen to fix himself something for an early lunch and Kira dutifully followed him, hopping up onto the counter to watch him. He could tell she wanted to get closer to him, she had stayed near him and had been full of excited energy all day. He was wondering what to say, last night had… it was unexpected but she'd been so submissive and appealing. The loft probably wasn't going to get much emptier than this, but Cora might be a problem.

"Hey, I'm going to take a nap, wake me if anything important comes up," Cora suddenly announced, stopping by the counter to grab some fruit.

Well never mind, Cora knew when to make herself scarce; Derek might have thought it a mere coincidence but the meaningful glare she gave him said otherwise. She wanted him to do something about Kira, and considering the fact that she was leaving them alone, she seemed to approve. Derek had no doubts that if Cora had felt suspicious of the kitsune's actions, she would have confronted her about it instead of giving them room to talk. He wasn't sure if Kira could pick up on that much from Cora's exit but she did seem acutely aware of the fact that they had some privacy.

As soon as Kira heard Cora's door close, and made sure that the other three Betas were occupied, she slid off the counter and approached Derek. "Last night was good right?" she asked, leaning against his side.

Derek couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips, "Yea, it was. Although, about the pregnancy thing… we should-"

"Oh, well I'm on birth control, I get those shots every three months. I always got really, really bad cramps and was super irregular… and I'm sure that was an over share…" Kira looked down at the floor. Even though she was perfectly aware that she had a tendency to blurt out any information she deemed pertinent to the topic, she still had such a hard time stopping herself from doing it. And on such a personal topic as well… how embarrassing!

"Well I'm glad you found something to help with that. My sister Laura was the same way actually. There isn't much that's kept private in a werewolf household. I wasn't going to mention… I mean… I had picked up on the fact that you never, um…"

Kira smiled up at Derek, realizing that he was doing his best to be an adult about it. "I don't menstruate."

"Yea, I thought maybe you were just a late bloomer but, that explains it. I don't… I hope you don't think that I'm nosy or creepy," Derek flushed, realizing how that must sound to someone from a more 'normal' household.

"I've never really thought about it but, I've um… noticed when a few of the other girls are at that time. But only since I've gotten more in tune with my Kitsune abilities; I'm sure the guys have picked up on it as well. And their sense of smell is even stronger than mine… That's…. probably super embarrassing!" Kira started to blush, realizing that her lady Packmates must feel self-conscious about it.

Derek could help but laugh as he led them over to the table so he could eat. Kira had followed his sister's example and was nibbling on some fruit. "It was… well, interesting with Erica and the boys. Isaac, bless his heart, didn't seem to understand what it meant- he registered the scent and the pain coming from Erica but since he was so new to the werewolf thing, his wolf just became super concerned. Erica kept trying to tell him that she was fine and wouldn't let him leech the pain. It didn't take Boyd long to realize what was going on, and of course he was very courteous about it, taking Isaac aside and explaining it to him. Isaac was equal parts mortified and embarrassed-"

Kira tilted her head, "Why mortified, I mean it is natural."

"I think because he should have known. I mean he's a teenager, he knows about periods but he was still balancing out the wolf side and the pain registered so he went into concern mode over a Packmate versus calmly realizing what she was going through happens regularly. Plus he was worried that he'd embarrassed Erica and that she'd end up kicking his ass. They got close though and then it was just never an issue after that. It's actually never really been brought up on a Pack basis, I mean obviously we all can't ignore it, we'll know when it's happening. But since all of the guys are in relationships, they were already aware that it was something they'd have to come to terms with."

"It's never been an issue, really?" Kira asked, slightly surprised. It wasn't a secret that a lot of teen boys were super uncomfortable about the whole thing, so in a Pack of so many teens, it seemed unlikely there wasn't something. Plus, Derek was totally cool with her derailing their topic, that was rare and she was actually learning something about her friends.

"Other than the Isaac thing, all I can think about is Jackson, he brought up the topic before. He only made that mistake once though, with Erica, commenting that she must be feeling rather spiteful that day because of 'reasons' and causally tapped his nose. She didn't like that at all. Neither did Lydia of course."

"Ouch…" Kira laughed, those two were both rather scary. Allison should be scary, she's a hunter… but she was just so nice all the time, Kira couldn't see her as scary. Lydia was nice as well but she had that aura about her that just warned everyone not to fuck with her. Allison only gave that off when they were after something, and Kira saw those two Allisons as different people. "You know… Jackson making that one mistake, it was probably just weird that he was now _very_ aware of it."

Derek nodded in agreement, that was a fair assessment. Having finished his snack, he cleaned up and looked over at Kira, "Um, I figure you still want to discuss last night. Since we got a little off topic."

"Oh yea… sorry about that. I can't… my mind just goes off on tangents and-"

"It's fine, I mean, have you met Stiles?" Derek chuckled.

Kira smiled, feeling a little better, Stiles did seem to have a mind similar to hers in that respect. Just then she wished she had the same confidence as last night, suddenly she was bashful and unsure. Derek seemed to be okay with taking the lead now though, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to his room.

 _*skip to*_

It was strange for Derek to feel in control, female advances usually left him nervous and he'd only been with a few guys since he'd lost his family. But for some reason, Kira had loosened the chain around his heart and he felt nothing but confidence as he led her over to his bed; it was interesting since she was the one that had instigated last night. Derek gently pushed her back on the bed and crawled over top of her, teeth finding her earlobe.

"So, are you feeling more like Pack now? If not, I'll just have to work harder."

Her heart sped up at his forwardness, automatically tilting her head as he nibbled; how should she answer? "Maybe I could use a little more convincing. I-" her voice caught in her throat as his hand shot under her skirt, gripping her ass.

"Say no more, a good Alpha takes care of his Pack, wolf or otherwise," Derek growled out. He felt himself grow hard as she mewled in response, hips rising to press against him. "Let me see you?" he asked. This time, they had privacy, they weren't pressed up against a wall in the den, it was just the two of them.

Kira nodded, feeling butterflies start up at the thought of actually getting undressed in front of him, for him- let alone seeing him in return. She reached down and pulled the bottom of her shirt up over her head, Derek's lips leaving her skin only so she could fully remove it. Then Derek stood up, shirt tossed casually to the side in moments and jeans sliding down his hips. Kira bit her lip as he took in Derek's muscled body; as his thumbs slid into the band of his boxers she let out a moan. He was already hard, he wanted her and just the thought made Kira flush with an intense heat.

Derek smirked as he undressed, eyes focused on her face, gauging her reaction; he started rumbling low in his throat when Kira's eyes suddenly flared and she hiked up her skirt, hand disappearing into her underwear. The Alpha stepped closer, eyes glued to the movement of her hand under the fabric; unable to take any more, he dropped to his knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. His hands pulled off her skirt and underwear in one swift movement, then he leaned in and knocked her hand away with his cheek. His tongue flicked out, sliding apart her wet lips; he licked upwards, finding her clit easily and circled it.

The fox moaned, back arching- she hadn't been expecting him to just take care of her so quickly, hoping to tease him more as she touched herself. She gripped the sheets as he pushed one of his fingers inside her, twirling it around in fast circles, tongue still working her clit.

"De- oh Derek," she panted out as he pushed a second finger inside, curling them expertly against her g-spot.

"I need you," Derek growled out in response, nipping at her thigh.

"Then get your ass up on the bed," she challenged, sitting up to finally take her bra off. She shimmied up to the pillows and stretched out, her shyness from earlier gone. As Derek approached her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her. He leaned down and nibbled on her neck, head of his cock pressing against her opening. "Please Derek."

He slowly pushed inside her, wanting to take this slow today; when he was all the way inside, he rolled his hips to push at her walls. His hands gently kneaded her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. Finally he pulled back out, feeling her heels dig into the backs of his thighs, trying to keep him deep inside. He sat up, hands on her hips to steady himself, wanting to look at her. "Let me," he said softly.

Kira sighed but loosened her legs, allowing him to pull out further, stopping just before the head was visible. Satisfied, he gripped her hips a little tighter and thrust again, going a bit faster than he had pulling out, jerking his hips upward at the last moment. Kira gasped and jerked with him at the sensation he gave her. Derek smirked as he picked up some more speed, enjoying the view, her closed eyes and open mouth, moaning because of him.

Derek built up his pace, making Kira grip the headboard to steady herself as she cried out, back arched to let him hit her sweet spot. Once he was sure she was close to climaxing, he let his control go, growling as he claimed her mouth, hips moving quickly with half thrusts.

"Yes, oh yes, harder," she moaned against his lips, nails pressed into his shoulders. She was panting and she couldn't think straight, her body tensing up before her passion finally crested; Kira bit down on Derek's shoulder to stop from screaming, a small part of her mind somehow remembering that they weren't alone. Derek thrust into her a few more times, grunting as he came, pressing a kiss on her temple. He settled onto his elbows to keep from crushing her beneath him, catching his breath, Kira still moaning as her nerves continued to fire sporadically.

"That, was, amazing," she panted out.

"Happy I didn't disappoint." Derek carefully shifted off of her and went into his adjoining bathroom, wetting a washcloth. "Here, in case you don't like the mess," he commented, handing it to her.

Kira smiled at him, "Thanks, the after part of sex is kinda messy if we don't use a condom." She sat up and easily cleaned herself before looking around for her underwear. "Have you seen…" As she looked up, Kira saw that Derek already had his pants back on, underwear hanging from his fingers.

"These? Hmmm, finders keepers I think." With that, Derek winked at her and tucked them into his back pocket, leaving the room.

"Derek!" Kira gaped at his back, quickly throwing on her shirt and skirt, hurrying after him. "Get back here!" She stood at the top of the stairs, glaring at Derek. Just as she was about to say something else, she heard a shocked choking noise, drawing her attention down. It took her a full 30 seconds to register what she was seeing.

Just moments before Derek came down into the main part of the loft, Stiles (who'd just gotten back) called out that he was taking the last blueberry muffin. Jackson, who had returned a bit ago, and was waiting on Derek, challenged him for it. Which of course meant Jackson had tackled him to the ground, reaching for the muffin in the other boy's hand; fast forward a few moments and they were directly under the stairs, looking up at Kira. Stiles sudden lack of resistance alerted Jackson that something was up, head following his line of sight.

Kira shrieked and went to go back into the room and die of embarrassment when Derek was right in front of her. His eyes were red and he was licking his lips, looking down at his Betas as they looked at Kira. Maybe it was because he had so recently claimed her but he was interested in their lustful scent. Slowly he reached down and spread her lips apart, finger toying with her entrance.

Below, Jackson's eyes started to glow, turned on by the thought of his Alpha showing off to them. He could feel himself growing hard, subconsciously rutting against the warm body beneath him. As Kira whimpered softly, Jackson started to pant, wishing he could be closer. A moan sounded in his ear and a hand was at the base of his neck; Jackson was grinding harder now, recalling the screams he'd heard just moments before. He could tell it was a wolf thing, his inner self practically howling at the thought of his Alpha posturing so publicly, after mating with one of his Packmates.

Derek suddenly pulled away, clearing his throat, and pulling Kira back into his room. Just as Jackson was letting out a whine, he heard the loft door sliding open, an excited yipping carrying into the room.

"Run was fun! Energy is good!" Malia called out.

Jackson was immediately brought back to his sense, looking down and paling- he'd been all over Stiles! Stiles was flushed and panting, taking a moment longer to come to his senses than the wolf on top of him. Jackson cleared his throat and stood up, reaching down and hefting Stiles to his feet as well. "Sorry about… yea." With that he disappeared into his room, unsure of what to think about the past few minutes.

Stiles stood there, eyes following Jackson as he disappeared downstairs, muffin still in his hand. "What… was… that," was all he could say, erection painfully obvious to Peter and Malia (okay, maybe not Malia). He offered a polite wave before dropping onto the couch, hunching over to try and hide his excitement.

Upstairs, Derek had given Kira's underwear back, "I'm sorry, I didn't know they were down there… I didn't hear them come back in…I don't know what came over me."

Kira smiled, even though she was blushing, she was oddly okay with what had just happened. "It's fine… I don't think I ever… thought about voyeurism in any way before but, there was something empowering about their carnal reaction. They can look, but in those moments, I belonged to you and they knew it."

Derek rumbled, pressing in close to her, "If Peter and Malia hadn't come home just then…"

"So, am I correct in assuming, this isn't just a onetime thing with us? Because I really don't want it to be."

He reached up and cupped her cheek, "I want this for as long as you do, you… you make me lose control, but in a good way. I definitely want to explore this relationship more."


	4. Twosome Became a Threesome

A/N: the first two parts happen as flashbacks, when Isaac first became a part of what Erica and Boyd have; the second flashback is when Boyd accepts Isaac as a sexual partner; then Isaac is back in present time and turned on; he has sex with Erica while she's sleeping (consent has been given, Isaac is a somnophiliac apparently, it just happened like that hahaha kinda like the voyeurism/exhibitionism in the last chapter).

If only that last part bothers you (although, I repeat, consent has been given, Isaac mentions it in the act), it occurs when Isaac is back in the present, the last section of the chapter.

Out of the three of them, Erica has the dirty mouth. Also, since I'm sure some people don't like some things, the first memory is of Isaac/Erica p/v sex while Erica gives Boyd oral. The second memory is of Isaac between Erica and Boyd, vaginal with Erica and Boyd performing anal on him, at the same time.

* * *

*Erica, Boyd, and Isaac*

Isaac was lying on the bed, Erica curled up on his chest, and Boyd snuggled in behind her; he couldn't sleep for some reason. As he laid there and nuzzled Erica's hair, he thought back to when they all came together. It was when Derek had first moved the four of them into the loft, explaining that if they were going to be staying with him then they needed a nicer place to stay. It didn't take long for Boyd and Erica to move on one another, although Isaac isn't sure really how it came to be. Just that one day, while Derek was out, Isaac had heard some soft whimpers and the squeak of bed springs. Out of embarrassment he fled the loft, face as red as if he'd actually walked in on them. He wasn't really sure why he was so embarrassed, they were all teenagers, full of hormones and now they were practically living together. As the weeks went by, he could tell that they were trying to be courteous; the loft often smelled of sex, but that they'd done it while he was at practice, or staying late at the library to study.

One morning, he'd woken up from a nap, hard as a rock- it had been way too long since he'd masturbated. Just as he was debating if he should get started on it, he heard the telltale signs of sex going on in the other bedroom. Here he was, trying to be courteous, wondering if maybe it would be too awkward and he should wait until they were gone- and they go and just have sex!

"Fuck it, if they are going to have sex, I might as well take care of my problem too," he mumbled to himself, squirting some lube into his hand. Since it had been so long, even Erica's muffled whimpers and moans were enough to stimulate him. It hadn't occurred to him until afterwards, when Erica winked at him, that they could hear his grunts as he rutted against his pillow. It was after that that Erica started letting loose, moaning loudly and screaming as Isaac could hear the smack of skin from Boyd thrusting into her so hard. Now that they didn't have to worry about embarrassing him, they stopped being quiet. Honestly, Isaac felt like it was a game, he tried to hold off coming as long as he could, listening to the two of them. But he always lost, unable to hold out as long as Boyd; sometimes he could even hear Erica giggle afterwards, like she enjoyed getting them both off. Hell, she enjoyed turning Isaac on in general- lately she'd rub her breasts up against him whenever she had to squeeze behind him, or she'd wiggle her ass against his groin if the opportunity presented itself. Whenever they'd eat and Derek wasn't looking, she'd give Isaac seductive stares, tongue lapping at whatever was on her spoon. Once, she'd surprised Isaac by masturbating when it was just the two of them at the loft. Boyd had gone somewhere with Derek and Isaac had been working on his homework. Needless to say, he'd been startled by the low moans, the heavy scent of arousal coming from her room. God, it was embarrassing to admit but after just a few minutes of listening, he'd practically crawled to her door, needing to hear her better, scent the air closer to the source. He needed to change his pants/boxers afterwards, but he didn't even care.

Just when Isaac had thought he couldn't get any more frustrated, Erica knocked on his door one afternoon. When he opened the door, he stumbled back, Erica was leaning against the doorframe, naked.

"Wanna come play with us?" she purred.

"W-what?"

"It's no fun just listening to you anymore, I want to feel you inside me- don't you want to be inside me?"

"God yes!" Isaac exclaimed, kissing her sloppily, hands roaming her body.

After a moment, Erica broke off the kiss, "Well come on then." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to Boyd's room.

"He's… Boyd is okay with this?" Isaac asked, at least a part of his brain aware that most couples didn't really accept third party players.

"Of course he is, I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Isaac swallowed as Erica pulled him in the room, Boyd lying out on the bed, stroking himself slowly.

"Is it okay? He said he can just watch this time if it makes you nervous," Erica told him as she pulled him to the bed.

"Are you okay with both of us? I mean, I've never… not with two others."

Erica flashed him a hungry smile, "Oh baby, I've been _waiting_ for this. Now come here and touch me."

Isaac did as he was told, trusting Erica and Boyd to ease him into his role. He had no idea how this was going to work so he'd obey whatever they told him. If he was honest, Boyd seemed content to mostly focus on Erica, so Isaac decided to do the same. He crawled over to her and eased a finger inside her, moaning as he felt how wet she was. Boyd climbed under her, large hands massaging her breasts as she lifted her hips and widened her legs for Isaac.

"More, please more," she whimpered. She sighed happily as Isaac thrust two more fingers inside her, moving them quickly. "God I'm so turned on! Pull your cock out Isaac, let me see you."

Slowly, in a trance, Isaac stood up and undressed, cock standing at attention as Erica roughly fingered herself, Boyd still kneading her large breasts.

"I need you inside me, both of you," she moaned, suddenly sitting up. The two of them must have discussed how this was going to go- Boyd sat up against the headboard and spread his legs while Erica got on all fours. She wiggled her ass and looked at Isaac over his shoulder, "Well?"

Isaac swallowed and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind her and cautiously looking at Boyd for permission. His Packmate gave the slightest of nods, understanding that he needed to know it was okay, even though Erica was the one that had freely offered up consent for this. Erica suddenly rocked back against him, impatient whine coming from her. Not wanting to miss his chance, Isaac gripped her hips and gently pressed against her entrance, rubbing himself against her to get wet. Then Erica hmphed and pressed back again, sliding over him and moaning as he went all the way inside her. Isaac gasped and gripped her hips, holding her still for a moment so he didn't completely lose control and come right away. When he was finally ready, he pulled out and thrust back into her hard, smiling as Erica let out a throaty moan. After listening to the two of them for so long, he knew that she liked it at least a little rough.

"Just give it to me Isaac, fuck me hard," Erica told him, rocking forward on her knees a bit so she could thrust back against him.

With that, Isaac started growling, a sudden, animalistic desire taking over; he roughly thrust into her, hips slamming into the meat of her ass. Satisfied that he got the hint, Erica ducked her head down and swallowed Boyd's thick erection, tongue swirling over his head as she did so. Boyd moaned and curled a hand in her hair, hips jerking a bit as she teased him.

God, Isaac had never been so turned on, watching Boyd push her head down further, hips jutting forward, Erica just taking it. It made him thrust faster, harder, knowing that his movements were jerking her whole body and that it was pushing her even further down on Boyd's cock. He rolled his hips as he pressed deep inside her, whimpering and growling frantically, absolutely determined to last longer. With one hand he reached around and rubbed quick circles at Erica's clit, earning an excited moan from the girl, her hips bucking unexpectedly against his hand. Then Boyd grunted and lifted his hips, eyes closed, and Isaac could hear Erica swallowing audibly.

"Oh fuck, Erica!" Isaac panted out, watching. When she finally pulled off of Boyd, she called out loudly, begging for Isaac to go faster. But then Boyd claimed her mouth with his own, forcing her to bend upwards as he licked into her mouth. Isaac lost control as she sucked at Boyd's tongue and lips, his fangs dropped and his eyes glowing brightly. Minutes later, he knew he was close and he whimpered, unable to voice anything.

Erica pulled away from Boyd long enough to pant out, "Come inside me, don't pull out. I'm on the pill, it's fine. Slam inside me when you come, I want to feel you."

Isaac could do that, no problem. As he came close to orgasming, he thrust into her as deep as he could and just rolled his hips, brushing his sensitive head against the walls of her pussy. With smaller, more frantic thrusts, he growled as he came, gripping her hips tightly to pull her against him. Erica called out, body quaking against him for a minute before he pulled out of her. Then she collapsed on top of Boyd, and Isaac on top of her.

Isaac smiled to himself, memories fastforwarding to later, when Erica had talked Boyd into getting more involved. Isaac had made it pretty clear that he was down with the two of them, they were the first two he told about his sexuality. At the time, Boyd had never said he was straight, or didn't like Isaac that way, he just shrugged and let Erica do the talking, it wasn't until later that he'd finally confessed to Isaac as being demi. But when he did tell him that, because Erica had helped them create a bond with each other, Boyd had kissed Isaac.

"Finally!" she cheered, happy that Boyd had opened up again. "Now how about we celebrate a little bit?"

Isaac chuckled, only Erica. But he laid out on the bed with her, figuring that they'd snuggle but the other two had something else in mind. He felt Boyd's hands on his hips, the larger Were tugging on his pants.

"Can I ask, have you ever… bottomed?" Boyd asked.

"Yea, I went to The Jungle with Danny, met some guy. I was still… I was living with my dad so I picked up a guy that was really rough. Let him just do whatever to me. But, yea, to answer the question, I've bottomed before," Isaac finished, flushing. He was sure that the other two didn't really need the story.

"Would it be okay if, we did that then? I'll be gentle of course," Boyd assured him.

Isaac's heart sped up, "You, want to… with me? But, what about… you know?"

Boyd rolled his eyes, "We're in the same Pack, so I've already felt a lot closer to you since Derek recruited me. But I've noticed you for awhile, we spend so much time together, and Erica is always talking about you. I wasn't going to make a move until I was really ready, and I'm ready. And Erica wants sex, so-"

"So why are we still wearing clothes?" Erica asked, sitting up to take off her shirt.

Isaac didn't need to be told twice. If anyone had ever told him that he'd be in bed one day with two smoking how werewolves, he would have laughed his ass off. But here he was, being nudged into position by Boyd. Erica was lying back against the pillows, knees bent and spread wide, hands playing with her nipples. And Isaac was bent down, so his ass was in the air and his face was between her legs. Isaac's tongue flicked out, tasting Erica, sliding between her wet lips. As he pushed his tongue in deeper, he heard the small pop of a cap, leading to a slick finger gently rubbing between his cheeks. Isaac rumbled, excited; wanting to convey his urgency to Boyd, Isaac thrust his tongue further into Erica, licking deep inside her and making her moan. His hands held onto her hips as she arched her back, his own hips rolling as Boyd slowly fingered him. Time seemed to go by slowly as Boyd stretched Isaac's hole, adding one finger at a time.

"God Isaac, I had no idea you had such a good tongue," Erica whimpered, hands curled in the sheets.

He would have grinned if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, and his hips bucking back onto Boyd's fingers. Finally, Boyd commented that Isaac was ready, pulling his fingers out. Erica reached down and pulled on his arm, repositioning him, kissing him and tasting herself as his hips settled between her legs.

"Fuck me Isaac, while he fucks you," she groaned, lifting her hips.

Boyd reached around, gently gripping Isaac's erection, guiding him inside of Erica; he waited for Isaac to thrust a few times before moving in closer behind him. He'd already lubed himself up, knowing he was rather thick, and that Isaac was going to feel him. One hand went up to hold the back of Isaac's neck in reassurance as he slid his cock up and down Isaac's backside.

"Oh fuck," Isaac whispered, amazed at how big Boyd felt behind him. Sure, he'd seen Boyd's penis before, but this was the first time he was feeling it. Slowly, timing it with Isaac's thrusts, Boyd slid the head of his cock in. Isaac gasped, pushing back, taking more of Boyd before thrusting back into Erica. The was some slight pain of course, it'd been awhile since anyone or anything had been inside him, but it was a good kind of burn and Isaac wanted more. He'd never done this before, been in the middle like this- hell, he'd never been in any type of threesome before, so he wasn't really sure how to move.

Erica could see that Isaac was ready for more and just wasn't sure how to ask for it. She lifted her hips, taking Isaac all the way in and then wrapped her legs around both boys. With her feet behind Boyd's ass, she tightened her grip, pushing Boyd closer to Isaac. When Isaac gasped with pleasure, Erica moaned, taking in his look of satisfaction. Both boys seemed to get the hint then, Isaac rolling his hips, moaning loudly as Boyd rubbed against his prostate.

Sure that Isaac was okay, Boyd began to rock into the smaller Beta, thick cock easily disappearing into Isaac's stretched hole. With his thrust, he pushed Isaac into Erica more. He glanced at Erica over Isaac's shoulder, both of them realizing that poor Isaac just didn't know what to do, his hips were stuttering but he was just overwhelmed with sensations. They decided to help him out. Erica started rolling her hips, pulling away at the same time Boyd pulled out, then rocking up suddenly every time Boyd thrust back into him. Isaac cried out, dropping down onto his elbows over Erica, unable to move as the other two fucked him. He could feel Erica tightening around his cock as she bucked faster and faster, sliding him in and out of her pussy as she pleased. And Boyd was behind him, lightly grunting as he slammed inside him with powerful thrusts. God, Isaac was seeing stars as his prostate was hit over and over; suddenly Isaac pinned Erica's hips with one hand, roughly thrusting into her, burying himself inside her as he came. His body continued to rock into her as Boyd kept going, panting heavily, but in a few thrusts, he stilled, warm semen spilling into Isaac. Slowly, Isaac lowered himself down, kissing Erica's neck, ass still in the air with Boyd inside him.

"How was that?" Erica panted out, hand carding through Isaac's curls.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Isaac responded.

"So you enjoyed having Boyd's thick black dick in your ass? Enjoyed my pussy while he fucked you?"

"Yes," Isaac whimpered, amazed at how Erica's filthy mouth turned him on. He sighed as Boyd patted his ass lightly before pulling out, feeling empty all of a sudden. They'd definitely be doing more of this in the future. It was with some regret that Isaac finally pulled out of Erica as well, rolling off of her and flopping onto his back. Then Boyd was there with a washcloth, silently, lovingly, cleaning them both up. His touches were soft, gentle, and when he was done, he laid down between them and pulled them both onto his chest. Isaac was touched, understanding that this was Boyd's silent way of saying he cared deeply for Isaac- that he wasn't just a plaything for him and Erica to enjoy.

Isaac was pulled out of his memories as Erica shifted against him, a leg thrown over both of his and lightly rubbing herself against him. God, he was hard! Erica must have subconsciously picked up on his arousal, he was positive that if he reached down, she'd be excited. Isaac didn't want to wake her though, or Boyd, so he just reached down into his boxers and gripped himself firmly. Erica started panting in his ear, rubbing a little harder as Isaac stroked himself, almost as if she wanted him to touch her. Unable to help himself, Isaac slid his free hand into her underwear, sucking in a breath as she moaned. He rolled on his side, shoving Erica's underwear down her thighs and positioned himself between her lips. Isaac bit down on his pillow, muffling his moan as he pushed into her slick folds, Erica's eyes fluttered as she gasped in her sleep. He'd have to be quick, Boyd was a deep sleeper but Erica got loud, even when she slept, if he carried on too long. Isaac grunted and moaned, loving the slick, wet sounds her pussy was making as he tried to push deeper inside her. Not able to get a good angle, he couldn't really bury himself inside her so Isaac flipped Erica onto her back, careful to not jostle Boyd, and climbed over top of her, tangling her underwear around her knees so he could force her legs open wider. When Erica moaned, he gently covered her mouth his hand… it wasn't that Boyd would be pissed to find him doing this- Erica wouldn't even be mad, they knew about his sleep kink.

Somnophilia they called it. Erica thought it was exciting, to think that someone had had his way with her body while she slept, amazed that she was content to sleep through it. And she always knew when it had happened during the night, she woke up just feeling like sex- and her underwear was never back on quite the way it was supposed to be. Boyd had joined Isaac once, although he watched more than anything, it was a little strange to him but he wasn't going to judge Isaac for that, not when he had Erica's permission. But since Isaac knew about Boyd's lack of interest, he at least tried to be polite and not wake him when the urge hit.

Isaac's eyes started to glow, overwhelmed by just the thought of Erica being completely unaware of what he was doing to her body. He was fucking her hard, bed jolting as he chewed on his pillow, trying to smother his noises. Erica's body was completely lax underneath him, although her hips were starting to roll in time with him. It didn't take long for Isaac to orgasm, already set close to the edge by his memories of their first times together. Panting, and resting his head against her neck, Isaac smiled to himself, he was lucky to be with two very understanding people, people that he could openly discuss his kinks with. Slowly, he slid out of her and readjusted his boxers, then after a moment of thought, decided to leave Erica tangled in her panties. He couldn't help it, it made her looked utterly debauched to be laying there, unconscious, with her skimpy underwear around her knees. Satisfied and finally tired, Isaac curled up beside her and fell asleep, knowing that in the morning, Erica was going to want some pay back.

* * *

A/N: Please feel free to comment and let me know what pairing you like! I'm trying to balance it out between all the pairings that I have listed, but by all means, if one pairing gets a lot of comments, I'll be happy to slip in more parts concerning them.


End file.
